Mayhem Manor
by Silent Wrath
Summary: 4/4 Sequel to Dysfunctional Family. Shego's having an identity crisis and while Kim attempts to be supportive, she's got her hands full with their rambunctious daughter and melodramatic son.
1. Lessons Learned

Welcome my friends to _Mayhem Manor_!

PS. If you're looking for a story with sexy time... look elsewhere. There isn't any… at all.

_**Chapter one: Lessons learned.**_

"You are the worst sister ever!"

Green eyes stared each other down from across the room. One pair held mischievous amusement while the other pair burned with anger. Tiny hands turned into fists and the amused look disappeared.

Redish black hair fell in the way of the angry set of eyes.

"Don't like that do you?" The seven month old boy asked his elder sister.

"Fine." The nine month old girl responded. "Play by yourself."

"Luci, that's not fair!" Hunter told her. "I don't make you play by yourself when you're being mean."

"I'm always being mean," she reminded him.

She had him there. His tetchy sibling had been mean since they day he first met her. It was the only thing about her that was consistent. She wasn't kind to him sometimes and horrible the next. She had never liked him and did everything in her power to frequently remind him.

"Maybe if you were nicer, God momma would play with you more." Hunter said.

"She almost dropped me," Kanna replied. "No more playing with Bonnie."

"You bit her!" The little boy exclaimed.

Kanna did something that was similar to a shrug. The little girl grabbed onto the railing of her crib and pulled herself up. She hated it when her mother put her in the pajamas with the feet. They impeded her climbing abilities. After several tries she managed to get one of her legs over the wood.

"Why are you always getting yourself into trouble?" Hunter asked. "Why can't you be a good baby?"

Kanna pulled her other leg over and hung from the side, before grabbing the vertical bars of her crib and sliding down.

"Stop talking to me," she told him. "and while you're at it find yourself another sister."

Hunter huffed and attempted to cross his arms over his chest. He failed miserably. His sister could do it. The little boy became frustrated and just laid down. It was to early in the morning for him to start crying for attention.

Kanna always made fun of him for it, but he couldn't climb or walk like she could. He sniffled, she was always so mean to him.

The little girl crawled out of the nursery and went in search of one of her parents. She smelled food and crawled to the top of the stairway. She hated the baby gate that was there. She could climb over it but there was a chance she could slip and fall down the stairs, or so that's what her mother told her. Her redheaded parent had been very upset with her and for a while the baby gate at the top of the stairs had disappeared.

Kanna frowned, it wasn't until Hunter learned how to crawl that they had put it back. Kanna screamed loudly out of aggravation. It wasn't a cry but she did feel better when she kicked the baby gate.

"Uh oh…" The little girl told herself as the large barrier began to fall back on her. She closed her eyes and waited but the gate never came. Instead she opened her eyes and found her raven haired mother staring curiously back at her.

"You've got some temper young lady." Shego said. She moved the baby gate and set it against the wall.

The little girl held her arms out and squirmed around eagerly. Shego got the hint and picked the young girl up.

"A little early for breakfast isn't it?" Shego asked Kanna as they descended the stairs.

The raven haired woman hadn't noticed when Kim got out of the bed. She'd been staying up late every night for the last week with Hunter. The little boy seemed to just be starving for attention from her. Kim told her she was spoiling him but Shego ignored her. There was something wrong with their baby boy and she could sense it.

"Good Morning ladies," Kim greeted.

"Morning," Shego replied. She placed Kanna in her high chair and went in search of a toy for the little girl to occupy herself with.

"Where's Xero?" Kim asked.

"Probably still asleep," Shego said. "I haven't heard a peep out of him yet."

"With the way you've been sleeping as of late you wouldn't hear a 747 if it landed in the backyard." Kim teased.

"That's a big backyard, Princess." Shego told her. "I can light my hands on fire but I don't have super hearing."

Shego found a stuffed teddy bear the little girls godmother, Betty Director, had gotten her and presented it to the infant. She happily accepted it.

"You shouldn't bite things, Luci." Kim told her daughter. She watched as the little girl began chewing on the ear of the bear. Kanna stopped momentarily and pulled the ear from her mouth.

"Good girl." Shego praised. She rubbed the top of the little girls head and bent down to kiss her forehead.

The little girl smiled.

"Do you work today?" Shego asked Kim. The two women had very strange schedules and sometimes they overlapped to the point where they'd have to take the children to work with them.

"Nope," Kim responded. "You?"

Shego nodded. If Kim missed a day of work the redhead got a phone call. If Shego missed a day of work it seemed like they sent the national guard to her house to find out what was going on.

"I work until six, think you can hold down the fort?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kim asked.

She glanced over at Kanna. The young girl was staring off into the distance, clutching her teddy bear tightly to her chest. Their baby girl had been developing quickly, by the time they started getting comfortable with one stage, she'd surprise them and hit the next.

"Would you mind making the waffles?" Kim asked.

"Sure," Shego said, getting up from her seat on one of the barstools that sat next to the island in their kitchen.

Kim finished up with the eggs and stored them in the lightly warmed oven.

The raven haired woman found the batter Kim had already mixed on the counter next to the refrigerator.

"Naughty Pumpkin," Shego muttered when she felt hands on her hips. The redhead pulled her partner backwards, closer to her body, as she lightly kissed the back of the older woman's shoulders. "Not in front of the baby."

"But they're always around," Kim whined. "I just want a small piece…"

"Kimmie!" Shego said, turning around in the other woman's arms. "Tonight."

"Promise?" Kim asked, leaning in.

Shego nodded and met the younger woman's lips for a chaste kiss. The redhead wasn't content and backed the other woman up against the counter, deepening the kiss to her own satisfaction.

"Bad Princess," Shego scolded, when Kim finally pulled away.

The raven haired mother looked over Kim's should and was relieved to find Kanna had gone back to chewing on the ear of her teddy bear. The little girl had completely ignored them.

"Go check on Xero before you get yourself into trouble." She told her.

Kim winked and stole another kiss before she skipped off, giving Kanna a light rub on the head as she passed her.

Kim stole a glance into the living room on her way by. With Shego working more often than not the space was in complete disarray.

Two needy children and exhausted mothers didn't leave much time or energy for cleaning.

It was driving Shego a little batty.

"Pumpkin please walk!" Shego called. She could hear her energetic partners footsteps on the stairs slow.

Kim walked down the hallway to the nursery and found Hunter laying there looking up at the ceiling.

The redhead tilted her head and watched the little boy, he did something that resembled a sigh and with his tiny hands reached up and tugged on his hair.

"Xero…" Kim called lightly. The little boy looked around before spotting her at the door. Instead of smiling like he usually did he huffed again.

"No need to be a grumpy little man," Kim told her son, she walked over to the crib and picked up the youngster. Kim cradled him upright against her chest, the little boy just laid his head on her shoulder.

Kim frowned at this action and then dismissed it. He was probably still tired.

"Come on little guy we're going to go downstairs with Nai and Luci." Kim kissed the top of his head. "and have breakfast. We've got a lot of stuff to do today. We're going to go to grandma's house and then we're meeting god mommy for lunch. It's going to be fun."

They made their way down stairs where Shego was plating their meals.

Hunter cried out when he saw her.

"He's so spoiled," Kim laughed handing him off the Shego when she reached out for him.

"I didn't do it," Shego said. "I swear."

Kim took their plates into the dining room and came back to retrieve Kanna from her high chair.

"I'm not dressed to feed straight from the tap little guy," Shego told Hunter. "So the bottle will have to do."

The two women moved into the dining room.

"I'll make you lunch if you'd like," Kim offered.

"Thank you," Shego replied. "but it's alright, I've got it."

Kim nodded and slowly began eating. Kanna played with the red locks in front of her. She was careful not to pull. Her mother didn't respond too well to her when she did that.

"We've got to get her on a schedule, Kimmie this is getting kind of ridiculous."

"She is on a schedule, it's just isn't ours." Kim said. "We can't force her to eat if she's not hungry and besides, He's the one that's getting ridiculous. When you're not home, I swear he turns into a different baby."

Shego sighed and adjusted Hunter's bottle. She picked up her fork and went back to her own meal.

She felt guilty leaving Kim alone with the kids all day. She had officially began the countdown to her leaving Global Justice for good. She knew just as well as Kim that it would work better if she were to stay at home.

Shego smiled. Never in a million years did she think she would have thoughts like those. The great Shego, longing wistfully to be a stay at home mother.

Kim noticed Shego's smile and lifted an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Kim asked only slightly curious.

"I just want to stay home," Shego answered honestly. "I never would have imagined that I'd feel this way."

"Oh," Kim answered.

"I know how hard this has been on you," Shego said. "but maybe if I take extra shifts they'll let me out of this contract early."

"It's fine," Kim said. "Everything will get better when they start sleeping through the night and you begin sleeping in our bed again."

Shego nodded. The two fell into a comfortable silence.

Hunter finished his bottle and looked around. His mothers hair was pulled into a high pony tail and her work uniform left him nothing to play with. Kanna caught his eye and he turned to get a better look at what she was doing.

The little girl nuzzled her face into Kim's shoulder. She was leaning in the upright position, bending and straightening her legs and the watched as Kim turned her face toward his sister and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"Hi mommy's baby," Kim said. Kanna smiled at her again and continued playing with Kim's shirt.

Hunter turned away, looking back up at Shego.

Soon the two women finished breakfast. Shego was the first to stand, gathering her dishes; she carried them into the kitchen. Kim watching as she did so.

"Today's going to be a good day," Kim said to Kanna. "And you, young lady, are going to behave."

Kanna cooed in disagreement.

Kim smiled, gathering up her own dishes. She followed Shego out.

"Any dinner requests?" Shego asked when Kim entered the kitchen.

"No," Kim said "Whatever you decide to make will be fine."

Shego nodded, making a mental note to call her again before she made her way home. Kim had a habit of changing her mind.

The raven haired woman placed Hunter in his high chair, it wasn't his favorite place to be but he didn't complain.

Shego went to make her lunch.

Kim slid her dishes into the sink.

"How about some you and me time eh, kiddo?" Kim asked Kanna.

"Good luck," Shego teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Kim said. "She's a pain, just like you."

"Oh, what ever!" She said with a laugh. "You like it."

"I love it," Kim retorted. "Unfortunately my breasts do not."

"Hey, tell them that." She said, indicating to their children. "There's only so much I can drink."

Kim rolled her eyes, "it sounds so disgusting when you say it."

She and Kanna exited the kitchen.

Kanna watched the doors swing shut behind them. She knew what was coming. How she would handle it was still up for discussion. She decided to be good and accept her mother's offer for food.

She usually liked give Kim a hard time, but admittedly, she was hungry,.

She listened as Kim spoke to her while she nursed. She had no clue about half the things her mother mentioned, but she enjoyed the sound of her voice.

Kim heard Shego's phone ring from where she sat feeding Kanna.

"I'd really prefer not too," She heard Shego say. "Sorry Betty, I can't. Kim's worn out. I need to be home on time."

Kim sighed.

"I think I spoke too soon, Luci." Kim told Kanna. "Looks like Nai's going to be working a little late."

Shego was quiet as she pulled into the driveway. It was late. Much later than she told Kim she would be. So late in fact, it was the next day.

Kim was not going to be pleased.

The lights were off in the house as she opened the front door. She flared up her hand, the small ball of plasma illuminated the entry way before her.

She removed her shoes and slowly climbed the stairs to their bedroom. She passed up the room she shared with Kim and went to check on the kids. The room was empty. It was almost to be expected.

She walked to her bedroom and she scene before her was almost enough to make her heart melt.

Kim laid, sprawled out on her back. Her left arm resting over Hunter as he slept peacefully on her chest. Shego wasn't exactly sure how Kanna ended up curled in a ball above Kim's right shoulder with Kim's arm curled around her from underneath, but they both appeared to be comfortable. Kim rested her right cheek on top of Kanna's head, the black in Kanna's hair greatly contrasting against their shared red.

Shego fully entered the room and shed her uniform. She didn't bother putting on pajamas before sliding into bed. Kanna squirmed in her sleep, whimpering at the small disturbance.

"Sorry Luci," Shego whispered. She moved in close to Kim, resting her head on Kim's arm. She snuggled in closer and slipped her arm around Kim's midsection.

She stifled a yawn and was out the moment it was over.

Kim awoke the next morning to a tiny hand on her face. She opened her right eye and could see Kanna attempting to grab her nose.

"Good morning to you too," Kim muttered. Kanna smiled in response. Kim recognized the pressure on her chest as Hunter before it occurred to her to confirm it. She looked down and black hair blocked her view.

She gave a smile that matched Kanna's.

"Looks like we've been snuggled in huh," Kim asked her.

Kanna lowered her head and covered her face with the pillow below her in response.

"Okay fine," Kim agreed. "It looks like I've been snuggled in."

"Doesn't sound too bad to me," Shego said tilting her head upward to look into Kim's eyes.

"I wasn't complaining,"

"Good, cause if you had I'd have to tell you to go to the HR department. It's not my job to handle cases like yours."

"Oh whatever," Kim said laughing lightly.

Hunter remained unfazed by the sudden movement off Kim's chest.

"So what happened last night?" Kim asked. "I ended up eating boxed macaroni and cheese and watching Once Upon a Time by myself while these two yelled at each other in the background."

"Stupidity, on top of more stupidity, on top of even more stupidity?" Shego said. "Remind me why I gave up a great career with amazing and flexible hours with fantastic pay again?"

"Samantha," Kim said. "Going legit was your idea in the first place and besides you couldn't watch our children grow up if you were sitting in prison."

"Yeah well, I'm not getting to do much watching anyway," Shego said. "and it sucks."

"You'll have plenty of time for watching later," Kim said. "They'll be around for a couple of decades so there is no need to rush anything."

"But they won't be cute like this forever!" Shego said. "I mean look at them Kimmie, we've got some disgustingly adorable spawns."

"Trust me, you won't think that once you're with them the majority of the time."

Shego smiled.

"So breakf…" Kim began, she was cut off as her kimmunicator sounded off. "Oh not now! I haven't even gotten food."

"I'll get it," Shego said. She sat up and reached over Kim to retrieve the electronic device from her night stand. Holding it up for Kim, she pushed a button and answered the call.

"What's the sitch?," Kim answered.

"Hey Kim, I've got a favor I need to ask of you." Wade responded.

"I'm all ears."

"Can I borrow your car?" He asked. "It'll only be for a couple days. Felix has decided I'm due for a couple upgrades. I think he just wants to show off for Justine."

"Well, I don't see why not," Kim said. "I'll be in Middleton today anyway, I didn't get a chance to go down like I'd planned yesterday."

"Awesome Kim, you're the best," Wade responded. "See ya later."

Shego laid back down next to Kim, making her self comfortable again.

"Xero's got the right idea, Pumpkin." Shego said. "Breakfast is going to become brunch."

"You do remember we have two children right?" Kim asked.

"Of course," Shego replied. "I was there when it decided to claw it's way out of my uterus."

"Shego…"

"But she's obviously content, so lets enjoy it." Shego responded.


	2. What Doesn't Kill Us

Chapter Two: What Doesn't Kill Us…

It would suffice to say that Hunter did not enjoy car rides. Shego sighed for the third time while she drove behind Kim as they made their way to Middleton. Their son cried from his car seat and for a moment Shego felt bad. She had a feeling he got motion sickness but there wasn't much she could do about it at this point.

"I know Xero," Shego said. "It'll only be a little while longer I promise."

Her reassurance did little to curb Hunter's reaction and she sighed. Her attention was pulled to the radio and decidedly she turned it on. Bach's double violin concerto filled the small space, soothing both her nerves and his cries.

"Much better," She huffed.

An hour later as her mix rolled into Rachmaninoff, they exited the highway. She followed behind Kim as the redhead drove to her parents' home.

It was the middle of the day and unlikely that the twins would be home. It was quiet when they pulled up to the drive way. No one was out and about which Shego learned wasn't a strange occurrence in this neighborhood. She parked her can on the street while Kim parked in the driveway. She turned the car off but didn't immediately get out. The car's radio continued to play and she waited for the song to end.

"Okay," Shego told Hunter without turning to look at him. "That wasn't so bad and you'll have mommy for the drive back."

Hunter sighed at her in reply.

Shego watched as Kim retrieved Kanna from the back seat of her car. She smiled watching Kim play with the little girl as she pulled her out. Kim straightened and adjusted Kanna in her arms then backed up, closing the car door when she was out of the way.

Kim turned as looked her way, returning her smile. She motioned her head toward the house and Shego decided it was time to get out of the car.

She opened the door and reached down to pull the lever that opened her trunk. Stepping out of the vehicle she stretched. She could hear Kim talking to Kanna. Asking the little girl why it was taking them so long to get out, when they were well aware of her dislike for the sun. She heard Kanna laugh.

Something the child had only recently started doing.

She opened the trunk and grabbed the diaper bag inside. Shutting it she quickly got Hunter from the car.

"Time to go get some attention," Shego said. "Don't let it all go to your head though, it all goes back to normal once we're home."

"Yeah, because it really ends there," Kim said. She cradled Hunter and closed the door.

"It does!" She said. "I blame all his crying on you."

"Oh yeah, we all know I'm the reason babies cry."

"It's a fact."

Kim rolled her eyes as Shego stuck her tongue out at her.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"Oh shut it," Kim laughed.

The door was already unlocked when Kim went to open it. She pushed open the door and moved inside. Stepping out of the way so Shego could join her in the small space.

"Kimmiecub, is that you?" James Possible called out from the living room.

"Yeah dad," Kim said closing the door.

Shego entered the living room before she did and was accosted by the older man. Kim stifled a laugh as Shego awkwardly returned the hug she received. It would take a few more years but she was sure Shego would eventually get use to the attention.

"Where's mom?" Kim asked. Hugging her father as she did so.

"She's at the hospital," He replied. "She called a few minutes ago, she should be home soon."

"Uh huh, sure she will," Kim replied.

"I do recall that someone was suppose to come yesterday," James teased. "I wonder who that could have been."

Shego laughed when Kim blushed.

"I blame Shego," was Kim's defense. She stuck her tongue out at the raven haired woman when she rolled her eyes.

"You two don't change," He laughed. "Now who is the least fussy today? I know you mentioned one of them not liking car rides."

"That would be Xero," Shego answered. "I swear he cried half the way here."

"Ah, poor little guy," Kim said. She handed Kanna off to her father and reached over for Hunter.

Kanna and James looked at each other, Kanna out of curiosity and James out of suspicion.

"When did you get so friendly?" He asked her.

"Oh that's new," Shego said taking a seat on the couch. Kim sitting next to her with Hunter and James across from them in his chair with Kanna. "Who knows how long it will last."

"Let's hope more than a couple days," Kim said. "She can cause quite a stir."

"Oh I bet," James replied. "You didn't begin getting friendly until around two."

"Dad, I was always friendly," Kim laughed.

"Oh no," James disagreed. "People couldn't even look at you without you running away or crying. Let's just say it was very taxing. I'm not quite sure what it was but suddenly you just grew out of it."

"So it is your fault," Shego teased. "I knew it!"

"I plead the fifth,"

"It's alright, we know the truth now."

Kim ignored them when they laughed at her. She turned her attention to Hunter, who was staring off at something she couldn't see. His eyes came back into focus and he stared at her.

"You okay down there?" She asked. "I hear you had a rough drive."

Hunter frowned at her.

Just as she was getting ready to respond to his facial expression, they heard the front door opening. Anne Possible bustled inside.

"Sorry, You'd think after having major surgery some people would just sit down."

"It's no big," Kim replied. "We haven't been here very long."

"Well good," She said. "Let me just go change. I'll be right back down."

"We'll be here,"

Kim and Shego chatted with James until Anne came back downstairs.

"Well hello, baby girl." Anne said when spotted Kanna looking over James' arm at her. "You're getting so big."

Kanna smiled, turning her attention away from Anne and back to James. Her grandfather was wearing glasses and, in her opinion, they were much more interesting.

"Is Hunter not in the mood to socialize?" Anne asked when she spied to the boy tucked away.

"He should be fine by now," Shego said.

Kim passed him off to her mother.

"Now let's go before they give them back," Shego joked.

"Oh stop it," Anne said. "Tell her, 'Mommy I'm just a baby, I don't know when I'm driving you up the wall yet.'"

"No Mom, I really think they do," Kim said. "and goodness forbid you feed one of them before the other."

"Preaching to the choir, Dear," Anne said. "It really is so much more simple when there is only one child. I became a pro at doubling up with the boys pretty quickly. The real challenge came when one finished twice as fast as the other and demanded entertainment."

"Anne, please, they can hear you." Shego said. "Don't give them any ideas."

"So when will we get to babysit?" Anne asked. "I bet you two could use a little time to yourselves."

"We'll start renting them out again after Hunter's through this little phase he's in," She replied. "Betty and Vivian pulled a shift a couple of days ago and apparently he didn't take the separation too well."

"Ah, I'm sure he'll be fine, James said. "We know all the tricks of the trade by now."

"Teach us a few," Kim said. "If we could sleep childless at least three nights a week our quality of life will improve."

"Well, we almost never took you into our room as a baby. We didn't want you to think our bed was your bed too." Anne replied. "It worked on you but not the boys."

"What worked on them?" Shego asked.

"Music," Anne replied. "Heavy metal if you could believe it."

"I'd never even heard of some of those bands your mother played for them before that time." James said and they laughed.

"Uh I remember that," Kim groaned.

"You would," James answered. "It gave you nightmares until you were six."

Shego smiled at Kim's blush. She enjoyed watching Kim with her parents. They were always so ready to embarrass her.

"How is work, Samantha?" Anne asked.

"Boring per usual," Shego replied. "Just counting down the months now."

"But you have over a year left don't you?" James asked.

"Unfortunately," She said. "It's never to early to start counting down though."

"What are you planning to do once you're free?"

"Haven't decided," Shego said. "Spending more time with the children is a given but outside of that, I haven't decided."

"Why don't you put that degree of yours to use?" Anne asked.

"Rumor has it you've always been a skilled teacher."

"You've been speaking to my mother again, haven't you?" Shego asked, lifting an eyebrow at her.

Anne smiled but didn't answer her.

"I suppose I have," Shego said. "but full time is definitely not for me I've learned. I'll think of something."

"I'm sure whatever you decide will be perfect." James said.

"Lets hope," Shego answered growing quiet.

Kim eyed her but remained silent. She knew there was only one career path that would bring Shego any true happiness. She sighed. They would definitely have to talk about it later.

The silence remained with the group before there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Wade," Kim said. "I'll get it."

Kim got up and answered the door.

"Hey you," She greeted, opening the door and allowing the young man inside.

"Yo," He replied. "Thanks again. I really appreciate this."

"You know it's no big deal," Kim replied. "Anytime."

He smiled and they both walked into the living room.

Wade greeted the doctors and Shego before sitting on the end of the couch with the two woman.

"Hey Xero," He said. The little boy was sitting up in Anne's lap. He paid him no mind. "Look at K.P. Junior over there. It's been a couple of months since I've seen them."

"I thought we agreed your weren't going to call her that." Kim said.

"No, you told me to stop and I didn't listen." Wade responded. "Besides it's cute that her initials match yours and pretty funny that it wasn't done on purpose."

"Keep it up and you'll be walking this week," Kim said.

"Yeah, the trick is to not talk crap until after you've been given the keys."

"I'll have to keep that in mind for future reference," Wade said. "May I?"

Jams nodded and passed the little girl over.

"The last time I held you, you looked at me like you were going to set me a blaze," Wade said to Kanna. The little girl simply stared back at him, wondering why her grandfather passed her off.

"Have either of them started trying to talk?" Anne asked.

"Xero will babble when he's in a good mood or entertaining himself. Kanna use to but she stopped.

"She traded it in for smiling," Shego answered. "Now she just plays coy."

"And we totally don't know where she got that from," Kim teased. It was Shego's turn to blush.

"Have either of you spoken to Yori and Ron?" Wade asked.

Kim and Shego looked at each other.

"I speak to Ron pretty frequently, ever since their breakup he hasn't been doing too well."

"I can't say Yori is doing any better off," Shego added. "She's so conflicted about the whole situation she's just not sure what she's going to do."

"I thought everything between them was getting better," James said.

"I think Yori was just trying to please Ron and got a little overwhelmed by it all." Shego said. "I'm not sure. She's just taking it one step at a time."

"Good," Anne said. "Being pregnant is stressing enough, I can only imagine what she's going through."

"Ron calls her every night apparently," Kim said. "He's really upset about her moving out of the house."

"I would be too," Shego said. "But what can you do about it? They have to work this out for themselves."

The four adults quieted and played with the babies. Kanna soon grew tired of being held and insisted she be placed on the floor.

Wade obliged.

"She'll be okay right?" Watching as the child awkwardly stood up and waddled away.

"Yeah," Shego said. "As long as the doors are closed she'll be fine."

"Here Wade, I don't want to keep you if you have things to do," Kim said. She reached around into her back pocket and pulled out her car keys. Wade grasped them.

"It's fine," He said. "I've missed you. All of my friends have moved off to the same part of the state and left me behind."

"Aw, You're welcome to come visit any time." Kim said. "If you can handle the kids and the havoc they cause."

Wade laughed.

It was nearly evening when they decided it was time to get going. Hunter was fast asleep as Shego tucked him into his car seat.

"Lets pray this lasts." Shego said. "I feel so bad for him."

"Well, if he does wake up we have no shortage of Mozart to keep him occupied." Kim said.

"It was nice having you girls here." James said. "You have to come back more often."

"We'll try dad," Kim said.

Shego nodded in agreement.

They said their goodbyes and left. After getting the children situated in the car the two took a moment to themselves. Kim grasped Shego's right hand in her own, bringing the appendage to her lips, she kissed it softly.

"You're too much, Pumpkin," Shego said, using the grip to pull Kim closer to her. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman's shoulders and rested her head on top of her red mane.

"Never," Kim replied. Her voice muffled by Shego's sweater.

"Always," Shego joked. "But you're just so damn adorable I don't let it get to me."

"We're adorable," Kim said. "Not just me."

"Suit yourself." Shego said, smiling contently.

They stood there a couple of moments longer, basking in each others warmth before breaking apart and getting into their respective sides of the car.

They began the drive home in silence. Kim pursed her lips in thought. She wasn't sure how to bring up Shego's future employment plans without sparking an argument.

"What are you thinking, Pumpkin?" Shego asked. Turning her attention from the passing scenery outside of the car to the redhead next to her.

"I want you to do what will make you happy." Kim said after a moment of silence. "Career wise. In the future."

"Kimmie,"

"Let me finish," Kim said. "No matter what it is. We just have to talk about it first, okay?"

Shego sighed.

She didn't really feel like having this conversation with Kim. It was something she had been going back and forth over in her mind for weeks about. She'd brainstormed all of her options, at least all the legitimate ones, and none of them seemed right.

None of them were for her.

She knew this would happen. The closer she got to her contract end date the more it would press to the forefront of her mind. Here Kim was, practically handing her a way out. Giving her permission even, to allow her to go back to her life of villainy. Shego held in a snort 'permission' and 'allow' were going a bit far.

"I can't," Shego said. "So many people would be disappointed."

Kim tried to think up a reply but words failed her at that moment. What Shego said was true. A lot of people would be disappointed in her. She'd worked hard for her freedom. To have all of her past crimes exonerated in the eyes of the law. She would probably be amongst those few.

But she couldn't stand in the way of Shego's happiness just because she felt like what Shego did was wrong, after all she wasn't killing people.

"You didn't stop for you," Kim said. "and that's the biggest problem. You stopped in order to be with me. More specifically because of our children."

"Shouldn't that have been enough?" Shego asked. "I just thought it would be easier. That after a while I would get over it."

"Well, being a thief is such a huge part of your identity," Kim said. "and you haven't really been the same since you completely stopped over a year ago."

"Kimmie, you realize what you're saying right?" Shego said. "You're giving me, dare I say, permission to go back to being a thief. I'm not just imagining this."

"Isn't that how it works in your family?" Kim said.

She easily maneuvered through traffic.

"This is different." Shego said. "and you know it."

"The guys in my family, they don't track down and fight their wives." Shego said. "They pretend they don't exist until they come home at the ends of the night."

"Look, I'm just saying that if it's what you decide to do, I'm okay with it." Kim said. "I've given it a lot of thought."

"And what are we suppose to tell our children huh?" Shego asked. "Sorry Xero, I had to through Nai in prison today, you'll see her in a week or so when she breaks out."

"Okay, I'm done." Kim said. "I see where this is going."

Shego huffed and remained silent. She couldn't do it. She'd already come too far to turn back now. She didn't need this from Kim. She needed Kim to remain firm on her stance that what Shego use to do for a living was wrong. She needed someone who was important to her to stand in her way and press upon her their expectations.

Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Still not saying anything to Kim she fished it out, looking at the caller I.D.

"Of course she'd be calling," Shego said, rolling her eyes.

She hit the talk button and pressed the phone to her right ear.

"Karrie," She answered. She could hear her mother release a huff from the other end of the phone.

"When are you coming home, Shadow. I need to see you."

"I don't know," She answered. "Why don't we schedule lunch together or something."

"Really, Shadow, is that how you treat your dear old mother nowadays?"

"You're not old and sometimes I really wonder if you are, in fact, my mother." Shego retorted. "I'll talk to Kimmie and see what out days are looking like."

"Oh good. Don't come with out her." Karrie responded. "I know you like to try and keep us apart."

"I don't need you two bonding." Shego said. "How's dad?"

"Oh he's fine," She answered. "He took the twins on a camping trip. They had the nerve to call me and complain about the bugs."

"Typical." Shego said. "You should send them out of the house more."

"Yeah right," Karrie answered. "They barely consented to this little outing. It was pathetic really. Mego absolutely refused to go."

"That doesn't surprise me either." Shego said. "Undoubtedly there was nothing in it for him."

"Not directly of course."

"So I'll get with Kimmie and get back to you, we were kind of in the middle of something." Shego said.

"You've finally decided to tell her you're coming back to the dark side?"

"Goodbye, Karrie," Shego said. She could hear her mother chuckling as she ended the phone call. "She's such a pain in my ass."

"Oh she's not so bad." Kim said. "How's your old man?"

"Alive, barely." Shego answered. "He took the boys camping. They hate it. Nothing new."

"How sad." Kim said stifling a laugh.

The two women quieted again and remained silent until they got home. Their living room light was on when they pulled into the driveway. Yori's car was out front. They retrieved the children and hurried inside.


	3. Houseguest

Chapter three: Houseguest

Yori sat legs crossed underneath her, bulging stomach tucked into the small like nesting place it created. In the den she sat on the couch eating what appeared to be oatmeal. She waved at the two women as they entered but didn't completely pull her attention away from the show she was watching.

"I see you've made yourself at home," Shego teased. "Moving back in so soon?"

"Yes," Yori responded. "did you know that just because you produce your own milk it doesn't mean you have to stop buying cow milk?"

"Well your highness, if we had known you'd be coming back we would have made sure to have some in stock," Kim said.

Yori shrugged.

"Camping out for the night?" Kim asked.

"Or the week?" Yori responded. She still hadn't turned to look at them.

Kim and Shego looked at each other and nodded.

"Yori, it's time for an intervention." Shego said. "I can't believe I'm saying this but…"

Yori finally turned her head away from the television and looked at the couple.

"I'm going to go put the kids in bed," Kim said interrupting Shego. "and you're going to help me."

She nodded and Yori went back to watching her show.

Shego helped Kim up the stairs. They changed the children's clothing. Hunter remained asleep, Kanna was wide awake. She watched her parents discuss the issue of her godmother.

"Seriously," Shego said, "There is only so much guidance a girl can give."

"She's our friend and if she needs to randomly show up and complain about our lack of regular milk, she's more than welcome to do so."

"I'm not saying she isn't," She said. "and you know I'm not. She needs to talk to Ron about this. Not at him. Not around him. Not dancing around what she actually means."

"And she will. Just in her own time."

Shego looked at Kim incredulously, "she moved out with those intentions two weeks ago, Pumpkin."

"She didn't move out," Kim said. "she just left and now she's back. We're going to be good friends and let her make her own decision in her own time."

"So we're not encouraging our thirty-seven week pregnant friend to go home?" Shego asked, just to be clear.

"No," Kim said. "We're not, and you're going to behave. Don't start worrying over her like mother hen."

"I make no promises," Shego said, "don't look at me when Ron's griping at you about it."

"I won't," Kim responded. She picked up Kanna cradling the child against her chest. She reached over into the crib and grabbed the small child's blanket, tossing it over her shoulder. "let's go play."

They went back down stairs and found the woman in the kitchen this time.

"When was the last time you had a decent meal?" she asked.

"What is that?" Yori asked, closing the refrigerator door.

"Point taken. If you'll be patient I'll make something for you." Shego said. She walked over to Yori and took the piece of pie the woman had found. "No really, get out and I'll make dinner."

Yori sighed. The young Asian woman rested her hand on top of her stomach lightly, she drummed her fingers over the top. A thoughtful expression graced her features. She didn't protest but instead sat on a bar stool at the island in their kitchen.

Kim sat down next to her. Holding Kanna out she rested the girls bottom on the island and held her hands in hers.

"You two should take more pictures," Yori said. "She takes after you a lot."

"It's only getting worse as she gets bigger it seems," Shego said. "Next she'll be running around spouting the possible mantra."

"One can only hope," Kim said. She turned her attention to Kanna. "but first we'll start with mommy, right Luci?"

Kanna smiled and shook her head from side to side out of excitement.

"Somebody's a happy baby," Kim said, leaning forward and kissing her on top of her head. "Happy baby needs to go to bed soon though."

The two adults at the island laughed when the smile from Kanna's face fell.

"Bed" was not on her acceptable list of words and sleeping was not an action done by choice.

"Careful, Pumpkin, let's not upset her too soon."

"Oh she's going down without a fight tonight." Kim said. "And you're going to stay in your room with your brother, huh?"

Kanna shook her head from side to side again.

"Not even a year old and she's already disagreeing," Yori said. "Those terrible twos are going to be such a wonderful time."

"Oh by then we will have figured out how to tame the little beasts," Shego said. "I'm not above threats."

"Cause that works," Yori laughed.

"Can't go wrong."

Kim shook her head at the two and watched as Kanna mimicked her actions. Shego ignored them as she moved around the kitchen cooking. The simple meal she prepared didn't take long to make and soon enough they were all eating.

"That doesn't get tiring?" Yori asked. Indicating to Kim as she breast fed Kanna.

"Not anymore," Kim said. "My arm use to cramp and then fall asleep in the beginning but now it's a cinch, I don't really even notice it any more."

"And thanks to this little invention called a breast pump, our lives have been made a lot easier." Shego said. "Nothing worse than breast milk sopped clothing."

"Okay, I think I get the point." Yori said. She sighed.

"Really it isn't so bad," Kim said. "It calms them and it calms you. It's a win, win the majority of the time."

"I just don't know how I'm going to handle all of this," Yori said. "I'm not cut out for full time parenting. Only the kind where you give them back after a couple of hours."

"And that's why you have Ron," Shego said. "So when you get tired, you just hand the little parasite off and call it a night."

Kim glared over at Shego. The grin the raven haired woman had plastered on her face didn't allow for Kim to hold her expression for too long.

"I'll keep that in mind."

They finished their dinner and the two women said good night to their housemate. They didn't press her on why she'd suddenly come back after her equally sudden departure and for that, Yori was glad.

Kim passed Kanna to Shego.

"Here you go," Kim said. "I'm passing off putting her down to you."

"Very funny," She said. Taking the half sleeping child and leaving Kim in the hallway.

Kim laughed quietly and went into their bedroom. She went into their adjoined bathroom and turned on the water for their shower. She stripped and Shego soon joined her. She hadn't heard any crying from the other room so she assumed the whole exchange had been successful.

"Out like a light," Shego said. Quickly relieving herself of her own clothing. She stepped into the shower after Kim. "Always the hot with you."

"Of course." Kim said, turning to face her. She lifted her hand and rubbed the warm wet cheek that was presented to her. "Now yesterday morning, I do believe someone promised me something."

"Oh yeah?" Shego said. Staring into Kim's dark green eyes. "and what, exactly, was that something?"

Kim pursed her lips in thought. Trailing her hand down Shego's body from her cheek. She stopped at the woman's shoulders. Laying her hand flat, she covered the muscle that had developed there and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm not sure I'm in the mood for you playing coy tonight," Kim said finally. She brought her other hand up and repeated the action, massaging both of Shego's shoulders.

"Come now, I'd hate to not be able to keep my word." Shego muttered. She laid her hands lightly on Kim's waist and pulled her to her gently. "humor me."

Kim slipped her arms around Shego's neck and brought her head down to her own. Their lips met in a soft kiss. It was slow and gentle. When Kim broke the kiss, Shego rested her forehead against Kim's. A small smile gracing her features.

"I love you," Shego told her.

"I never get tired of hearing you say that, you know." Kim teased her. "I wish I could properly articulate how it makes me feel."

"It's alright," Shego said. "I know precisely what you mean."

...

Hunter woke up to find Kanna staring at him from her crib across the room. He ignored her when she grabbed the bars and stood up.

"They're gone," Kanna said. "They left us because of you."

He loudly released a huff of air.

"They might not come back for us," she told him. "Cause you're a cry baby."

He let his head turn in her direction and he stared back as her.

"What's the matter?" She asked finally.

"You." he said. "You're mean."

Kanna rolled her eyes. That was the last time she planned on asking him that question. His answer was always the same and even if she was willing to admit she cared about what was wrong with him, she didn't want to hear the same answer day in and day out.

"Get over it already." She told him.

They heard someone on the stairs and stayed quiet as Yori peeked in on them.

They had wondered where she had disappeared to but was happy their godmother had returned. It was weird when she wasn't around.

Hunter smiled at her, it was the second time this week she was on babysitting duty.

Shego had been called into work in the middle of the night and Kim had left to run a few errands while the two were sleeping.

They watched as she waddled inside, sliding down the front bars on Kanna's crib she took to young girl out and set her down on the floor. She did the same with Hunter. He crawled over to where Kanna sat and went to find his favorite toy.

Yori took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner and stared out the window while the two children played.

Three weeks; It had been three weeks since her friends came home to find her occupying their living room after having decided to try and work things out with Ron. For some reason, it hadn't worked out as well as she intended for it too. She looked out the window. The first few days had been fine but then again, they hadn't spoken about anything important.

She shifted in the chair and began rocking, closing her eyes she fought back frustration.

It wasn't until Ron mentioned that she hadn't brought any of her things home with her, that the environment had gotten tense. When he questioned her on it, she didn't really have an answer but she knew deep down she wanted it to be as easy as possible for her to leave again if she felt she needed too. She supposed going home for that short stint was purely a trial run. She was fast approaching her due date but she just couldn't find it in herself to leave. She didn't want to.

Yori had initiated the separation from Ron. She felt like it was her responsibility to bring them back together. Truth was, she just couldn't stand being around him. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved him. He just annoyed her now.

She blamed it on hormones but wondered if that was really it.

Yori glanced down at the two playing babies. Kanna sat content playing with a plush ball that she had discovered. While Hunter attempted to pull apart a ring of multicolored fake keys.

She still couldn't sit comfortably with the idea of this being her life. She didn't want to make it seem as if there was something wrong with the way her friends lived. Quite the contrary, she loved it. She just couldn't see herself doing the same.

Eventually she heard Kim's car pull into the driveway. She listened as the woman moved around downstairs. Presumably putting away the items she had purchased. Soon she heard her coming up the stairs. She entered the room and smiled in greeting at Yori.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble," Kim said.

"Not even a little bit," Yori responded.

Upon hearing Kim's voice Hunter abandoned his quest and crawled over to Kim. Grabbing onto the bottom of her pants leg, he attempted to pull himself up.

"Hello Xero," She said reaching down and picking him up. "How was your nap?"

He stuck his tongue out at her and wrinkled his nose.

"What a great answer," Kim said with a laugh. "A+ little man."

"Even I'll admit that was cute," Yori said.

"I'm not convinced. He only came over here because he's hungry." Kim said.

"How do you know?"

"That's the only reason he ever crawls over to me," Kim said. "Shego is for fun. I am for food."

"Wonderful," Yori said.

Kim took the empty chair in the opposite of Yori and fed Hunter while Kanna continued playing.

"What time is Shego coming home?" Yori asked.

"Who knows?" Kim answered. "Betty was oddly vague when she called and she has a therapy appointment this evening, so she might not be in until eight or so."

"That must be annoying," Yori said. "Her being gone so much."

"I'm use to it now," Kim said. "In the beginning, absolutely. I drew the line at those four day work rotations Global Justice wanted to implement."

"Oh yeah," Yori said. "Four days on, three days off may sound like a dream come true but it can easily become a nightmare."

Kim nodded in agreement.

"So," Kim asked. "Are we going to need to add a third crib in here or what?"

If Kim didn't know any better she'd be convinced that Yori was seriously contemplating her answer.

"Of course not," Yori answered. "I was just thinking about that when you came in."

"Just take as long as you need," Kim said. "But if you're going to nest here we'll need to know. Shego will start freaking out if you don't."

Yori nodded.

...

Shego opened the door to Doctor Tasich's office. It was quiet inside, like always. The light scent of lavender wafted underneath her nose, the same way it did nearly every week.

"Don't be shy, Samantha," Doctor Tasich called from the back where she held her sessions.

Shego walked into the backroom. It was the same as always. Couch on one side of the room, Doctor Tasich sitting in her arm chair across from it. The bookshelves that lined the walls of the room were tidy, per the usual.

The doctor stood, holding out her hand for Shego to shake. Shego quickly took in her appearance. She wore her hair pinned back. The white button down blouse she wore was neatly tucked into the gray pencil skirt she donned. Shego was sure the woman had been wearing heels but they had obviously been abandoned. She stood before her in stockings.

"As always, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Uh huh," Shego said. "I see Global Justice is still paying you."

"Barely," Doctor Tasich teased. "but even if they weren't. You'd still come see me."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Shego asked.

The doctor smiled, grabbing her clipboard from her desk in the corner of the room. The two women took their seats. Shego on the couch. The doctor in her chair.

"So tell me about this week," Doctor Tasich said. "any new developments in the world of Samantha Orrick?"

"Yeah, she's five seconds away from finding a new therapist." Shego scoffed. "Nothing really. Yori's still living with us and the kids are great."

"And you're still okay with a fifth?"

"Yeah, it's been several months." Shego said. "I barely remember she's there half the time. She spends a lot of time out in the back of our property."

"I can't help but notice you didn't mention, Kim." She said. She reached over to the side table next to her chair and picked up her glasses. "Is everything okay?"

"I feel like it is, but I don't know," Shego said. "A few weeks ago we talked about what I'd do once my contract with GJ was up. She gave me the go ahead to go back to my old job."

"Just being a thief or returning to villainy as Doctor Drew Lipskey's sidekick?"

"I understood it was thievery," Shego said. "I don't think she could handle the attention it would bring to our family if I went large scale villain again."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I've never cared about disappointing people before. Everything was clear for so long and people are so happy."

"Of course they are. What about you?" She asked placing emphasis on the end of her question. "Stop being Samantha Orrick, with all of her jaded answers for a moment, and let me talk to Shego. What do you want?"

"I want to not have to make this decision."

"Your indecisiveness is troubling," Doctor Tasich said.

Shego shrugged.

"I've got a couple of months to think about it." She answered. "For now I'll just keep turning it over in my mind."

Doctor Tasich nodded, she scribbled down a note on her clip board.

"Any thing in particular you want to talk about?" Doctor Tasich asked.

"I want to do something special for Pumpkin before everything gets really hectic," Shego said. "I just haven't figured out what."

"Are we talking romantic special or sky driving special?"

"Why can't it be both?" Shego said with a laugh.

"I suppose that's a valid question. Is there a particular reason why you want to do something special for her? You're not trying to subconsciously make up to her for something are you?"

"Maybe I am, she's spent so much time with the kids, I really do feel guilty."

"Have you told her this?"

"Kind of?" Shego said. She turned and laid down on the couch. She tucked her hands underneath her head. "I mean she knows. It's not a secret that I wish I could make things easier on her."

"You don't think that's enough for her?" Doctor Tasich asked shifting her weight in her chair.

"Maybe…"

"That's not an answer,"

"No," Shego huffed. "but I don't know if I think that because it's true or because I feel like it's not enough."

"Well how about this," Doctor Tasich said. "You talk to Kim, directly, about this and see what she says. If you still feel conflicted afterward we'll revisit this. It's not an uncommon feeling for new parents. The key with you and Kim is open and clear communication."

Kim greeted Shego at the door with a hug when She arrived home.

"Okay, what did you break?" Shego asked returning her hug.

"Nothing!" Kim said. "I can't greet you at the door?"

Shego lifted her eyebrow at Kim when the redhead smiled.

"I'm still not buying it."

"Oh well, hurry up and change Monnie is here," Kim said, using her nickname for their friends Monique and Bonnie.

Shego groaned. She wasn't exactly in the mood to entertain, not that she really considered Monique and Bonnie guests anyway.

She heard Hunter laughing in the den as Monique made silly noises at him.

"I know," Kim said, kissing her on her cheek. "You're tired."

"I'm just going to greet everyone and go shower. I'm going to turn in early unless you need help with the kids."

Kim shook her head.

"I've got plenty of help I should be fine." Kim said, grasping her hand and pulling her into the den.

"Hey you lot," Shego said, entering after Kim. "It's been a while."

"It's been three days," Bonnie said. "you couldn't have possibly missed us that much."

"No one said anything about missing you," Shego said.

The sound of Shego's voice caught Kanna's attention and she turned around crying for her to come and pick her up.

"So spoiled," Monique said hugging Hunter to her. He laughed again when she kissed his cheek.

Shego crossed the room and got Kanna.

"Don't listen to her," Shego said. "She's just jealous."

Shego sat down next to Kim and hung around for a little while before taking Kanna upstairs with her. Showering with an infant had been a skill that took her a little while to acquire but she pulled it off without incident.

Shego got dried off and got dressed. Then she catered to Kanna. The two slipped into bed. Kanna feeding as they both drifted off.

"I love how she just steals a baby and abandons us," Monique said.

"She's had a long day," Kim said. "She's just exhausted."

"I bet," Bonnie said. "She can make it up to us with breakfast in the morning."

"Preach!" Monique said. "I swear Kim one day we'll stop coming over here for free meals but until that day comes you're just going to have to suffer through it."

"Exactly," Bonnie said. "You better marry that girl before I do."

"No concern there, it'd take you years to work up the courage to ask," Yori muttered. She'd previously been ignoring them while she read.

Bonnie rolled her eyes while Kim attempted not to laugh.

"Gotta put her on lock down," Monique said.

"Yes," Yori said, loudly enough for Monique to hear her that time. "Because two children isn't locked down enough."

"Okay you have a point," Monique said.

"Let's not get into marriage," Kim said. "We just had kids, I don't think we're ready for another monstrous step in our relationship."

"That's so frickin' backward," Bonnie said.

Bonnie leaned over and rubbed the top of Hunter's head. The little boy was relaxing in the crook of Monique's arm. He bristled at being disturbed.

"Love?" Bonnie said close to Monique's ear.

"Yes dear?" Monique answered suspiciously.

"We're never having children," Bonnie said. "Just thought I'd throw that out there now. Just in case you were tempted to conjure up any ideas."

Monique rolled her eyes.

"You say that now," Monique said. "We'll revisit this in five years or so."


	4. Troublesome Two

Chapter 04: Troublesome Two

Shego groaned loudly when her phone went off. She opened an eye and it was still dark in the room. She Reached over to her night stand she picked up the offending piece of technology and answered it.

"What is wrong with you?" She growled. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Oh be quiet and come outside," Was the reply she got.

Shego sighed and hung up the phone, happy that she hadn't woken Kim. The children were asleep in their own room. She slipped out of bed and pulled on a long sleeve under shirt. She exited the room quietly and made her way down stairs. She put on her shoes and deactivated the security system.

Shego greeted the woman at the end of her walk way with a scowl.

"What?" Shego asked.

Karolyn Orrick smiled at her daughter's gruff behavior.

"I thought we could go for a morning run," Karrie said. "I've missed you."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"No run," Shego said. " and I need to be back before Kimmie wakes up."

"Of course," Karrie responded. "Wouldn't want her to think you've been sneaking out of the house to do anything naughty now would you?"

"Of course not," Shego said. "The last time you pulled me out of bed this early. I got my ass reamed when I got back."

"Such language young lady," Karrie said with a laugh. "Some times I think you forget I'm your mother."

"No, I just try not to remember," She said. She met her mother's smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to run?" Karrie asked.

Shego rolled her head and looked over her shoulder at her mother.

"Fine old hag," She said. "I'll give you a run for your money."

"You did not just call me old," Karrie growled reaching out for the younger woman. Shego moved out of her reach and took off.

"Don't forget the hag part," Shego laughed. Her expression dropped when he mother shot off after her.

The two moved off the side walk and out onto the road.

"This is suppose to be a run not a game of chase,"

"What's the difference?" Karrie asked. "We're still running."

"The difference is I'm starting cold and running for my life. While only god knows how long you've been warmed up."

"Well when I catch you, I'll just have to remind you not to talk so much shit, now won't I?"

Shego rolled her eyes and cut through an ally she approached. There were a couple of low fences she hopped. Her mother was right behind her. She could hear the woman's light breathing as she maneuvered over the obstacles.

They made it out of the residential part of the neighborhood and Shego found this was an excellent way to get her self off of the ground. She spotted a brick building and raced toward it. She used the uneven bricks the climb quickly.

Karrie laughed at her daughters attempt but figured she'd humor the girl. She ran along side the building watching as her young opponent hopped from roof top to roof top.

Shego ran across the next building and stopped. She wasn't exactly sure where her mother had gone. This was a problem.

When Karrie came up on her side she ducked and jumped back, avoiding her mother's attack. In a frenzy she ran off again, quickly jumping of the side of the building. Her ankles stung as she hit the ground, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

She could hear her mother chuckling at her from some where behind her.

"Oh come on Shadow," She said. "Afraid this old hag is going to to give you a run for your money?"

Shego knew better than to become distracted by her mother's banter while she ran from her. This wasn't like a quick spar with Kim. Banter wasn't something she was cocky enough to spend time on.

Karrie figured they'd played enough, they'd already been out for fifteen minutes and if Shego wasn't back soon Kim would wake up in bed to find herself alone.

Shego turned and cut through a park gasping for air she cut back around toward the house.

"I'll admit for being half a century old you've still got it." Shego flew forward. Her body softening her mother's landing. She hissed as her bare skin scraped against the grass. The mouthful of damp soil wasn't as pleasant as she would have liked either.

"You should have expected that," Karrie said. "I'd have done more but I don't want to bang you up too bad before sending you home to your baby's momma."

"Do you think you can cut back on the elbow action next time?" Shego said, groaning. Karrie stood up before getting off of her.

"No promises."

"And be careful. We can't have you breaking your hip." Shego smiled when her mother offered her a hand up. She took it.

Kim reached over and felt for Shego. The sheets next to her were only faint with the warmth of the other female, which told Kim she hadn't been alone for very long. She opened her eyes, hair covering her face. She pushed the locks away and looked toward the bathroom. The door was open and the lights were off, indicating that it was empty.

She looked over onto Shego's night stand and spotted her cell phone. She reached for it and looked at her call log. There was a blocked call that had come in only moments ago. There was only one person who could call from a blocked number and coax her love out of bed.

She sat up, wide awake now, and wondered what the two could be up too. She pushed her blankets off and stood, stretching her limbs. Kim slipped on her house shoes and headed downstairs. She turned on the light and decided to put the kettle on for tea.

As the water heated she removed cups from the cupboard and set them out.

She went into another cupboard and pulled out a couple of tea bags. She'd become familiar with Karolyn's choice of teas. They were much like Shego's. Kim smiled at the thought of how pathetically alike the two were.

She leaned against the island, arms folded over her chest. It was cold in the house. Much colder than what she was use to this time of year. She debated starting a fire in the den and decided that's exactly what she would do.

The redhead looked at the time and figured she had a few minutes before the kettle began to whistle. She exited the kitchen and made her way into the den. Shego always kept it ready for a fire. She added her kindling and the prepared to build her fire the size she wanted it.

She had a minuscule fire going within seconds. She smirked slightly proud of her small accomplishment.

"Damn it," Shego said. The kitchen light was on when they approached the house.

"Well it was fun, Shadow." Karrie said withholding a laugh.

"Oh no you don't," Shego told her mother. She grabbed the woman's upper arm as she attempted to turn away. "You're coming inside with me and I know pumpkin, she's probably put out snacks and shit like she's Martha Stewart."

"I see you're rubbing off on her quite nicely," Karrie said. "I suppose I can stay for a few moments longer.

Shego released her arm and they turned toward the house. The door was still unlocked when they approached it. Opening the door they stepped into the entry way. The house was quiet but they knew Kim was in the kitchen. She came out with a tray as they were pulling off their shoes.

"Karrie," Kim greeted. "It's always a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise darling," Karrie said. "I'd hug you but Shadow here made me get all sweaty."

"Yes, I'm sure it was all her fault," Kim replied skeptically.

She turned to Shego and tilted her head expectantly. Shego gave her a kiss careful not to bump into the tray she was holding.

"Would you mind getting the light?" Kim asked. If she had attempted to turn it off herself it would have been an absolute disaster.

Karrie followed Kim into the den and took a seat next to her on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"So what brings you this way?" Kim said. She poured hot water into Karrie's tea cup and then Shego's. The younger dark haired woman soon joined them.

"Oh I just wanted to see, Shadow." Karrie responded. "I was passing through and thought I'd drop in."

Kim and Shego looked at each other. They both knew what passing through meant. The older woman had been on a very lucrative mission and was dropping in to give Shego all the dirty details. It was the way Shego got her fill these days. Listening to her mother's exploits when she cared to share them.

"I've got to know," Kim said. "How have you managed to stay out of custody for so long?"

Karrie pulled the tea bag from her tea and lifted the cup to her lips. She inhaled deeply before taking a sip.

"I'm fast," She answered simply.

"Well so is Shego," Kim replied.

"Shego wasn't working alone when she met you, now was she?" Karrie asked. "Us Orrick's work better alone."

"I suppose you have a point," Kim said. "What about the rest of your family?"

"A few of them have gotten caught," Shego answered. "But as you've noticed we're very good at getting away."

"It's difficult to keep an Orrick that doesn't want to be kept," Karrie answered taking another sip on her tea. "Nothing like a good breakfast black is there?"

"I don't see how you drink that stuff plain," Shego said.

"Haven't you heard?" Kim said. "Hot leaf juice is amazing by itself."

"Whatever, just because I prefer my tea without all that crap in it doesn't mean it's worthy of being made fun off."

Shego wrinkled her nose at her mother and went about fixing Kim's tea.

"You two really are pathetic," Karrie teased. "I take it you still don't cut your own pancakes?"

"Nope," Kim answered. "Waffles either."

Karrie shook her head.

"How is Elizabeth?" Karrie asked. "It's been a couple of weeks since I've spoken to her."

"Oh yeah," Kim asked,

"What business do you have with Betty?" Shego asked suspiciously.

"Oh calm down Debby Ryan, nothing to get your jimmies rustled over." Karrie said. "I had an interesting conversation with her mother."

"Betty's fine," Shego said. "She's driving me up the wall."

"I do believe that's her job," Kim said. "Someone got her a promotion she didn't put in for if I recall correctly. So her riding you harder is just another day in the office for her now."

Shego scoffed. She'd give Betty "another day at the office" if she didn't back off some time soon.

"I take it she and Vivian are still getting on well."

"Yes," Kim answered. "it gets worse every day with those two."

"Splendid," Karrie responded.

Kim looked over the two ruffled women. Shego had a bruise forming on her left cheek from what she could only assume had been Karrie's fist obtaining a solid connection with her face.

Karrie finished her tea and set her cup back onto the tray.

"Well girls, it has been a pleasure, but I really must be going. Hunter's got this work engagement I have to suffer through."

Shego got up and showed her mother out while Kim waited enjoying the fire. Shego came back and joined her.

"Sorry about that." Shego said. "You know how she is."

Kim nodded.

"You should visit her more often," Kim said. "If we can visit my parents twice a month we can certainly visits yours more frequently."

"But I don't want too," Shego whined. "They have sons!"

"You're being unreasonable," Kim said. "And Wego loves the kids."

"Who's talking about wego?" Shego said. "I'm talking about Hego and Michael."

"Wait, Hego moved back home?" Kim asked, looking at Shego incredulously.

"Unfortunately," Shego said. "I think my mother had a lot to do with it. She could guilt trip a rock if you gave her long enough."

"I wonder why she does that," Kim said.

"Don't blame it on me," Shego said. "My mother's just an attention whore. She may be just a little bit needy too."

"Uh huh," Kim said.

"Stop it, Pumpkin,"

"No," Kim said. "We're going to make time to visit your parents and that's that."

Shego wasn't sure she wanted to continue arguing with Kim. This didn't seem to be the time. She'd find a way to change the small woman's mind. There was no way in hell she was suffering the drive to her parents house with a screaming infant and the promise of a headache from the even bigger baby that was sure to be there when they made it.

"And don't think I'm not serious," Kim said. "I know you're over there trying to think of a way out of it."

Shego huffed.

"Fine."

Kim leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"You work in a couple of hours," Kim said. "Why don't you head up?"

Shego nodded and moved to clean up their dishes but Kim stopped her with a hand over hers.

"It's fine," She said. "I've got it."

Shego nodded and left, making her way upstairs for a quick shower.

Kim sat in front of the flames again. Sinking deep into thought. It would be more than easy for Shego to stay off out of Global Justice's spotlight if she worked alone.

She shook her head. What was she thinking? Was she really considering this?

Kim thought back to the day Shego had put her life of villainy behind her. She thought about the expression on the woman's face. Her attitude, her overall disposition about the whole situation. She'd treated the whole situation flippantly. Like it didn't matter much to her so long as she was challenged.

Shego was such a adaptable person, Kim thought. She just rolled with the punches. She was never truly phased about anything. Well aside from being pregnant, Kim thought. That was the first time she'd seen the other woman give what could be construed as a negative reaction.

When Kim had gone to her and complained about being sick those first few weeks, she had been shown nothing but concern. When they had met with Amy to discuss what her creation was actually used for, they had been quite confused, but even then Shego had kept a level head. She never had to wonder if Shego was going to be there for her. She never wondered what type of influence Shego would be on, what they thought at the time, was their sole child.

Although many people would disagree, Shego had a strong moral code to go along with all the badassery she tossed around. She never did anything without careful consideration and for that Kim was happy.

But she wanted Shego to revisit her career path. She didn't want this to be the other thing that Shego "rolled with."

Kim stayed and watched her small fire die down. She wasn't sure how long she'd sat there when she came out of her thoughts. She looked over at the clock on the wall that read half past three. She sighed and got up collecting the used dishes, she took them back into the kitchen and cleaned them.

Yori came in a few moments later.

"Good morning," Kim said.

"Morning," Yori responded. She sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen and watched Kim clean.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked. "I hope you're feeling alright."

"I'm fine," Yori responded. "I think I'm going to do it."

"Go home?" Kim asked. She looked over her shoulder and saw Yori nod.

"I just got off the phone with, Ron." Yori said.

"Are you going back because Ron wants you too, or because you want to?" Kim asked.

She finished washing the dishes and set the last cup down to air dry.

"For him suppose," Yori said. "I'm not sure what's more stressful. Being around him or not."

Kim leaned against the sink, hands folded over her chest. She pursed her lips in thought.

"Give it a shot," Kim said. "It's been five months since you've lived at home. You're always more than welcome to come back here if you decide it was a bad idea."

Yori nodded resting her head on her hand.

"Thank you, Kim." She said. "For everything."

"It's no big," Kim said.

She bid Yori goodbye and trudged up the stairs. She'd only get a couple more hours of sleep if she was lucky before the children woke up. She went to their room before going to bed and looked in on them. Hunter laid flat on his stomach. His tiny hands balled into fists on either side of this head. He'd kicked off his cover in his sleep. Kim didn't bother putting it back. It never stayed on for very long,

Kanna laid on her back, left arm resting on her stomach and her right arm rested against the mattress next to her head.

Content that they were alright she headed to bed.

Monique turned over, the babbling of children waking her up.

"I wonder if this is how they wake up every morning," Bonnie muttered sensing Monique was awake.

Monique looked over at her bare skinned girlfriend.

"Probably not," She answered. "The crying gets them."

"Maybe we should be nice and strike preemptively?" Bonnie said. "I'll take Xero if you go for Luci."

"You know if you'd play with her more she'd like you more," Monique said. "Babies are like dogs, the sense your fear."

"I'm telling Shego you compared her daughter to a dog."

"You know what I mean," Monique said. "You are afraid of an infant."

"I am not," Bonnie defended. "That is one ornery child and she doesn't like me. Forcing us to spend time together is not a good idea."

Monique rolled her eyes.

"She's ten months old,"

"Don't give me that," Bonnie said.

"Come on," Monique said, nudging Bonnie. "You get Kanna. You big fraidy cat."

Bonnie opened her eyes and groaned at the brightness of the room. Before getting up and pulling on clothing like her girlfriend. They went gathered their toiletries and went through their morning hygiene routine. When they were done Bonnie stopped Monique, pulling the woman to her for a morning hug before they went to rescue the children from the confines of the cribs.

"Morning," Monique greeted the two infants.

Kanna was sitting up, chewing on the ear of her teddy bear again. While Hunter was using the bars of his crib to stabilize him while he rolled onto his side, he was attempting to stand.

"Better watch out, Kanna, it looks like you're going to have some competition in the walking department soon." Bonnie said.

Kanna stopped her actions and turned to look at Hunter. She gave him a look that made Bonnie uncomfortable.

"She's creepy too," Bonnie said. "Ornery and creepy."

Kanna turned her gaze upon Bonnie and softened it a bit. Her godmother was her way out of her crib without getting into trouble after all. For the moment, it appeared she needed her.

"You're pathetic," Monique told her. She reached into the crib and retrieved Hunter.

They wandered downstairs and into the kitchen where they found Shego making breakfast.

"I didn't know those two were up," Shego said, stopping what she was doing. "I hope they didn't wake you."

"No worries," Bonnie said. "They weren't crying or anything."

Shego nodded.

"They've been doing pretty well," She said. "I think Yori's presence in the house has had something to do with it. They're never as fussy when she's around."

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with your parenting skills," Monique said. "Yori uses the force on them."

Shego and Bonnie laughed.

"Are you two going to be here all day?" Shego asked. "I'm going to need to know so I can figure out what I'll need for dinner."

"Don't worry about us," Bonnie said. "Monique will cook."

The two women froze and looked at her. Shego in horror and Monique out of annoyance.

"One day you'll get tired of volunteering me to prepare meals for people."

"You do remember the last time she cooked right?"

"That was one time, Shego," Monique defended. "I mess up one time and you all will never let me live it down."

"Why should we?" Bonnie asked. "It wasn't like you burned the bread or something."

"Just let it go," Monique said. "Where's Kim?"

"Upstairs sleeping," Shego replied. "She had a long night."

Monique and Bonnie nodded.

"She better be well rested we've got some exciting stuff to get into today." Bonnie said.

"Well we'll get out of your way now," Monique said. "Wouldn't want to hinder your preparations."

Shego went back to fixing breakfast and before long she could hear Kanna start crying from the other room. She heard Kim's voice as she spoke to the little girl and the crying stopped.

She counted herself as rather fortunate to have Kim as the mother of her children. She carried her selflessness on her shoulder.


	5. Favor

**_Chapter 05: Favor_**

Kim opened her eyes to find Shego staring down at her. She smiled bashfully. It had been a while since she'd last caught Shego checking her out.

"There are more entertaining things to watch," Kim said.

"You're right," Shego said, returning her smile. "You could be naked."

Kim rolled her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time they'd played out this scenario. Between the children claiming their attention and the two of them working there wasn't time for as much one on one as they would like.

"What time is it?" Kim asked to keep it going.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," Kim said, she reached out and stroked Shego's cheek. "I'm hungry."

"I'll make breakfast in a little while," Shego said. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"I get the feeling my brain is a little too foggy for an actual conversation," Kim said. "Let me pee and get back to you."

Shego held in a laugh and leaned backward, allowing gravity to push her the rest of the way onto her back.

Kim returned quickly. Smirking as she wiped her hands on Shego's shirt and climbed back into bed.

"That is just unacceptable behavior," Shego said. "If I wasn't committed to laying in this position I'd fight you."

"Uh huh," Kim said. Spooning her from the side. She made herself comfortable. "So I'm ready."

"The doctor thinks I, uh, need to more effectively communicate stuff," Shego said.

"She says that every appointment," Kim said. "I was under the impression you'd been doing pretty well. Not that you've exactly had issues with it before."

"I just mentioned to her that I felt guilty about you being home with the kids all the time,"

"We talked about this the other morning, Love. I don't mind."

"That doesn't make me feel any less guilty though," Shego said.

"Oh I get it," Kim said, keeping her face straight. "It's all about you."

"Don't even," Shego said. "I just wanted to do something nice for you but I don't really have any good ideas. So I was thinking I'd just ask you what you wanted to do."

"Well it has been a while since we got to do anything really reckless," Kim said thoughtfully.

"See what being parents does to you?" Shego teased.

"I know," Kim said in an exaggerated fashion. "I'll think of something, in the meantime, try not to let this get to you."

…

Shego ambled into work slowly. Will Du greeted her the moment she entered the office. He had a file in his hand and held it out for her to accept.

"Good Morning, Agent Orrick," Will said.

"Morning," She replied, taking the file from him. "What's this?"

"Word came back on those reports you submitted yesterday. There needs to be some amendments made. They'll need to be turned in again today before you head out."

Shego rolled her eyes. There was nothing she hated more than paperwork.

"Orrick!"

Or so she thought.

Shego looked up from the file in her hands and made eye contact with her commanding officer, Elizabeth Director. The older woman motioned her inside.

She nodded to Will and entered the office.

No one else was inside.

"What can I do you for?" Shego said casually.

"I need a favor,"

"No," Shego said. "The last time I did you a favor I ended up dehydrated with sand in my ass."

Doctor Director looked at her from over her shoulder as she walked around her desk to take a seat. She motioned for Shego to do so as well.

"I need you to take over as second in command for a while," She said. "I'm going on vacation and Will's going to fill in for me."

"You're joking?" Shego said. "You're going to leave me as second?"

"I'm trying,"

"Are you sick or something?" Shego asked. "Look I know things around here have gotten a little weird, but honestly Betty, I don't know what you're thinking."

"You know that's the same thing my commanding officers said to me." Doctor Director said. "I assured them I was making the right choice. Besides if I leave Will here with someone who can be walked all over, things are going to fall apart pretty quickly."

"If you don't have enough faith in him why are you leaving him in control?" Shego asked.

"Because I can't have you do it," she said simply. "Not only would you probably do something stupid and end up in court, it also requires more work hours you just can't afford to have."

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Shego said. "I take it my contract is dependent upon days worked and not hours?"

"Well yes," Doctor Director said. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if it even mattered when I worked longer shifts," Shego said. "You know I'm here to back you up, but I'm really sick of Global Justice. I don't see how you do it."

"You do remember that this is punishment, right?" She asked. "You're not suppose to enjoy this."

"I have a hard time sticking with things I don't enjoy," Shego said, looking at her directly. "and my itchy feet are getting worse."

"I don't know what to tell you," Betty said. "I could look into it. See if this little stint in command can get some extra time knocked off, but I don't see this going very far."

"I haven't agreed to your proposition," Shego said. "If there's nothing in it for me you can forget about me taking on the extra workload."

Betty sighed, sitting forward in her seat she massaged her temples lightly.

"Where are you going anyway?" Shego said. "You don't have any friends."

"Fuck. You."

Shego tapped the tips of her fingers on the arm of her chair and looked at Doctor Director expectantly.

"I get the pleasure of meeting Vivian's family," She said, a disgusted look forming on her face. "I don't do well with my own family, how and the hell am I suppose to please hers?"

"Wow, I'm sorry," Shego said. "You two haven't discussed a game plan? Things are getting pretty serious between you two."

"You're telling me," Betty said. "I've never had a live in anything before. I came home yesterday and I swear she was wearing my clothes."

"She probably was, B." Shego said. "Does that bother you?"

"No!" Betty said. "and I feel like that's the worst part. I feel like it should bother me."

"You sound like you need a shrink," Shego said, sitting back with a laugh. "I know a pretty good one if you need a recommendation."

"I bet you do," Doctor Director said. "She's suppose to send us little reports on your progress, but I haven't seen any lately."

"Because I haven't been making any," Shego said. She always got a little defensive about her therapy. "I'm suppose to constantly be making leaps and bounds?"

"Well.."

Honestly woman, I can't be what you want me to be all the time."

"What's your problem all of a sudden?" Doctor Director asked. "I haven't expected any more out of you than I usually do."

Shego sighed, sitting back in her chair. She shouldn't be taking her frustrations out on Betty. It just wasn't fair to the other woman.

"You said next week?" Shego asked crossing her arms over her chest. She watched as Betty nodded. "and no extra hours?"

Betty nodded again.

"Alright," Shego said. "I'll do it, but just let Will know if he tries to pull any shit, I'm going full flame on him ass."

"You're such a brute," Doctor Director said. "Lunch?"

"Yeah sure," Shego said accepting her invitation. "You're buying."

"Fine," Doctor Director said. She sat back and turned on her computer screen. "Now get out, I've got work to do."

Shego left Betty sitting at her desk. She walked down the hall to her own office. Entering it, she closed the door behind her. Her office was just as she'd left it the day before. A couple of unfinished reports met her when she sat down. A bright pink sticky note on her computer screen caught her attention.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Shego read.

She plucked the offending peace of paper off of her screen and held in a smile. Sometimes Betty knew her too well.

She turned her computer on and went over the notes she'd written the day before. She pulled off her Global Justice sweater, rolled up the sleeves of her uniform shirt, and set to work. The hours she spent buried in her task rolled by quickly.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Doctor Director knocked on her door.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

Shego nodded.

She stood up, pulling down her sleeves she reached for her discarded sweater and pulled it on. When she'd fixed it she pulled up on the sleeves bearing her forearms. Even in the air conditioned office Shego was having a difficult time keeping cool.

"You look like you could use some ice cream," Doctor Director said. They walked out of her office and took the stairwell down to the main floor. Shego still wasn't a fan of elevators.

"I'm fine," Shego said. "I just need a little fresh air."

Betty nodded. When they exited the stairwell they were greeted by guards. They passed them with simple head nod and strolled out. There was a sandwich shop not too far from where they were. They didn't talk as they walked there. The two seemed to be trapped in their own worlds.

Shego felt a small breeze blow over her exposed skin.

"It's almost that time again isn't is?" Doctor Director said as they approached the doors of the small shop.

"Yeah," Shego said. "I feel like the last one was just yesterday."

Betty nodded. There was a small line and they stepped into it to wait their turn. When it got to them Betty motioned for Shego to order first. Shego had a polite exchange with the woman on the other side of the register. Betty always loved the way Shego handled herself in certain situations. Shego stepped away and both women stared at her expectantly.

Betty stepped up to the register and placed her order. They stepped aside so the woman could help the next customers.

There were two others working in the shop. They prepared their lunch and it didn't take long before the received their meals.

"I'm burning up here and you order clam chowder with your meal," Shego said.

"A girl's gotta eat," Betty said. "and the chowder here is pretty amazing."

"I'll take your word for it," Shego said.

"Oh come on," Betty said, spooning some up for the other woman. "try just a little bite. I haven't even put my mouth on the spoon yet."

"No," Shego said, turning a glare on Betty. "and I'm not just going to let you feed me. That's unacceptable."

Betty pouted at her. She turned her gaze away and tucked into her own meal. She was two bites in before she noticed Betty was still holding her spoon out for her.

Shego rolled her eyes and swallowed the piece of sandwich she had in her mouth before indulging in Betty's wishes for her to try the clam chowder.

Shego scrunched her nose up at the creamy texture and swallowed it.

"Tastes pretty good but I'll never make it past the texture," Shego said.

Betty smiled somewhat triumphantly.

"I'm so glad no one was here to witness that," Shego said. "If people started to believe I was going soft, my reputation would be ruined.

"Oh it wouldn't be that bad," Betty replied, finally starting to eat her own food. "And besides your reputation was tarnished the moment you started working for GJ."

"I could dispute that," Shego said. "I use to be on a team of super heroes. If that didn't slaughter me out of the gate, this little stint with GJ won't either."

"So now you're just wishy washy," Betty teased. "What are you Shego, good or bad?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you," Shego said. "I've been wondering that myself lately."

"Well I'll tell you what I think then," Betty said. "I think you're a good person with a taste for doing dastardly deeds."

Shego grinned.

…

Kim's phone rang and she pulled it from her pocket. She looked at the ID and immediately pressed speak.

"Hey Pumpkin," Shego said. "How's everything going?"

"Pretty well," Kim said. "The kids have been basking in the attention and Bonnie and Monique have been at each others throats all day."

"Sounds like just another day in the neighborhood," Shego said.

"For the most part," Kim replied. "You just calling to check in or are you buttering me up for bad news?"

"Just checking in. As far as I know I should be home on time tonight."

"That pleases me," Kim said. "You're off tomorrow right?"

"I take it you're asking because you're not?" Shego asked. She rolled her eyes when Kim confirmed her suspicions.

"Only for a few hours," Kim said. "They need me to check out a few minor things."

"It's fine," Shego said. "I can't wait to get home."

"I hear you," Kim said. "We came to this little festival they were having in town."

"Oh, having fun without me I see?" Shego said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Trust me, you would not have done well here," Kim said. "All these people bumping into you and breathing your air. Let's not even get to the bathroom situation."

"Did you at least take your camera?" Shego asked. "How is Luci, is she doing alright in the sun?"

"I brought my kimmunicator and we both know it has a camera on it." Kim said with a laugh.

"You didn't even consider me," Shego whined. "I see how it is."

"You'll live," Kim said. "Luci's tolerating the sunlight today, I'm not sure how long it's going to last."

"It must be all the excitement," Shego said. "A distracted baby is the best baby."

"You can say that again,"

Shego smiled.

"And Xero?"

"Ridiculously happy," Kim said. "Getting them to sleep tonight is going to be a breeze."

"Excellent," Shego said. "tell the terrible two I said hello."

"Will do," Kim replied.

The two said their goodbyes and Kim ended the call.

"Shego says hello," She said, turning to Bonnie and Monique who were looking over things at a jewelry stand.

"How was work going?" Bonnie asked.

"She sounded fine," Kim said. "I suppose I should have asked."

"Shame on you," Monique said jokingly. "Better step your game up, Kimmiecub."

Kim stuck her tongue out at her. Kanna hung in a baby carrier in front of her. Bonnie carried Hunter.

She watched as he reached his tiny hands out in an attempt to grab a bracelet that Bonnie picked up. He huffed when she pulled it away.

"That is not for you young man," Monique scolded softly in a playful voice.

Hunter smiled at her and Kanna scoffed. Her brother was an idiot.


End file.
